Stigma
by Chocoholic Werewolf
Summary: A tragedy triggers something Remus thought he had lost. Even the loyal Marauders can't help him anymore. What happened? Is there any hope for our lone werewolf?
1. 1 The Threat

**A/N:** Hello all! We hope you enjoy our next story here! It's our first try at a co-written angst. We don't know too much about the complications of asthma or anything, most of our facts in here come from researching on a few asthma websites and such. Sadly, it's only Selena here to post for you all today, but no worries Moonlet will be back soon! (She's probably staring at that picture of the Marauders playing poker on ArtDungeon lol.) Reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it, so please, don't rub it in.

**List of Important OCs in this chapter:**

John Lupin- Remus's Father

David Lupin- Remus's Brother

Jane Lupin- Remus's Mother

* * *

**Ministry of Magic: 9:00 a.m.**

Sighing in frustration and despair John Lupin banged his head on his desk, scattering a few papers from a large stack that continued to grow larger with every day. It had been the third week since the first attack on a ministry worker's child. Ever since 12 more had occurred, the most recent being last weekend. Tensions in the Ministry of Magic had been growing since everyone knew that something was going to happen...but to who?

Startled by the chime of the clock hanging on the wall, which was partially covered with memos, reports, and pictures of his two sons and wife, John smiled reminiscently at a photograph of his youngest son dancing with his mother. Remus was only four then, but now at the hearty age of five he had no problem clinging to his older brother, David, as well.

Strong, active, and protective of his sibling, David was a miniature version of John himself. Ever since Remus began to show symptoms, David had done his best to never let him out of his sight. Being only five at the time of Remus's premature birth, David had, at the time, no understanding of how delicate his younger brother was. David had a much better understanding of it now. However David and Remus did have those lovely sibling rivalries; they weren't immune. Despite arguments, David had been a role model to his younger brother ever since his birth.  
John started at the sound of footsteps outside of his office door, and rose at the sound of three strong knocks on the oak. There was no doubt that the man outside was Fenrir Greyback. John took a deep breath, and when he felt calm, voiced for Greyback to enter and invited him to take a seat.

"Why did you call for me, Lupin," Greyback asked vehemently as he scratched at the peeling varnish on John's desk with a long fingernail that resembled a claw.

John shuddered at the sound and appearance of the fingernail, and flushed as he looked up at met Fenrir's yellow eyes. Clearing his throat, John began with small talk, hoping that it would ease the tension that seemed to be filling the stuffy air of the nearly claustrophobic workspace.

Sensing Fenrir's impatience, John lead into the real reason that he had wanted to talk.

"Have you heard about the attacks on those children? Terrible crimes. I've noticed that they are all children who have a parent working in the ministry. Any idea who could do such a thing?" He gulped, hoping that it didn't sound too much like an accusation.

"What are you trying to say, Lupin?" Greyback narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Nothing really...just inquiring into the situation. Typical ministry protocol. You know how it is."

Fenrir raised an accusing eyebrow.

Rubbing his hands on his trousers, John's breath felt slightly constricted as he continued nervously. "A witness came forward yesterday, they saw the 6th attack; the one on the McKinnons. They gave us a description that sounded similar to you, but I am sure that was just a coincidence. You know how everyone wants to get into the Prophet these days..."

Suddenly, Fenrir lunged at John, grabbed him by the neck, and pressed him against the wall with such force that it knocked the breath out of him. "Tell me," he demanded in a low, raspy voice, "tell me who the witness is."

John shook his head, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He was determined not to leak out anything that would hurt anyone.

Greyback pushed closer to John, his breath hot on his neck as he spoke. "I have access to everything. Addresses aren't hard to find, don't think I can't find out where you live, Lupin. You have two sons, do you not? Such a shame it would be if something were to happen, an accident?"

John lowered his eyes from Fenrir's face. Defeated, he rasped the name 'Harold Fenley,' before feeling the pressure on his neck loosen. Sliding down the wall he massaged his throat and breathed heavily. Fenrir had already left by the time John raised his eyes towards the closed door, but a distinct 'He knows' could be heard before footsteps retreated. Within seconds John heard yells coming from down the hall where Fenley's office was.

He sighed as he closed his tired eyes and massaged his aching forehead.

**The Lupin Household: 9:30 a.m.**

"David! David grab the medicine!" cried Jane Lupin as she rubbed Remus's back, trying to help ease the pain. It had been his fourth asthma attack in less than a week, each one with the same intensity, although still very frightening for the family. The doctors had given no reassurance on how to increase the time between the attacks. As a result, Jane had begun to research magical doctors to try and find something to ease the symptoms, having had no experience with the magical world itself until she married John. Remus was crying into his mom's shoulder when his older brother came running down their stairs clutching Remus's inhaler.

David forced the inhaler into his mom's hands and moved closer to his ailing brother. He felt his heart constrict as his mom forced Remus to use the inhaler. Remus still had tears in his eyes and was clinging to his mom with all his might by the time the attack stopped. Jane picked up her young son, carried him to the couch, and placed him in his brother's hands. Remus buried himself in the crook of David's arm and fell asleep. Jane smiled slightly and placed a blanket over the two. David nodded at his mom letting her know that Remus would be well-watched over.

Jane walked into her kitchen to make some tea for herself and busied herself with the tea pot. When she had two cups of tea she gave David one to drink with his free arm and sat down with them on the couch. She turned on their television before jumping at the sound of her husband's voice coming from the fireplace.

"John!" she exclaimed as she got up from the couch.

"Jane! I am coming home early. Do not open the door for anyone else. Hear me!" he told her demandingly. "John, what happened?"

"I will tell you later, just do as I ask. Where are my sons." He had panicked because the front of the couch was out of his sight.

"Relax. Remus had another attack. He is fine and lying on the couch with David." John breathed a sigh of relief and said his goodbyes with his wife. Jane prepared for John's arrival home. Their conversation had unnerved her and she didn't know what to make of the lack of information. She looked over at her sons sleeping content and smiled at the brotherly bond they had formed.

A few minutes later, John apparated into the house and immediately put up the wards to secure is home. When he was happy with it he went straight to the couch were his two sons were sleeping. David had his arm around his little brother's form. Remus's head had fallen onto David' chest. John smiled and without waking the two boys, checked his youngest son's breathing. It was better than before, but it would be dangerous if Remus had another attack.

Sighing he left his sons to sleep in peace and wandered into the kitchen where his wife waited for him. She gasped at the sight of his bruised neck and proceeded to examine it with gentle hands.

"John, what happened?"

John embraced her lovingly and finally released his tears of fear, knowing that she would not judge him. She lead him to their table and set a cup of tea in front of him. He nodded gratefully before taking a sip and then telling his story.

**TBC**...


	2. 2 The Tears

_**A/N** So it's just me, MoOnlet here. SelenA is currently on a trip to somewhere. Whereever she is... she is away for my birthday. But I think we can forgive her. Can't we Remus. _:Remus shakes his head no: _Well... if you say so... J/K. Anyway here is chapter 2. Sorry that it took so long. See I would make up excuses, but I can't think of any at the moment. And I don't think you would want to hear me drone on. Don't kill me (or SelenA) at the end of this. It's nothing you don't already know. Enjoy and review, please!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After their father had returned from work, David and Remus had been sent outside to play as their parents talked in the kitchen. Deciding not to protest by the looks on his parents' faces, David had picked up little Remus and led him outdoors.

"David, I wanna eat my sandwich!" protested Remus, beating on his brother's leg with his small fists.

"Later Rem, how about we play a game of hide and go seek?" asked a weary brother as he kneeled before his younger sibling. It was still half an hour at least until sunset, what could possibly go wrong?

**Meanwhile… **

_He suspects me…damn Lupin just couldn't mind his own business._

_Well, I'm going to make sure that I teach him a lesson._

_One he will never forget._

Greyback quickly strode through the woods. He knew that the Lupins lived in a muggle neighborhood just outside of London, and figured by the numerous rows of identical houses that he was getting close to them.

Sniffing the air, Fenrir detected the scent of humans nearby. Grinning in a grotesque fashion, he slowly morphed into his nocturnal form, relishing the pain of the formation as he felt dark power surge into his body. Unlike most werewolves, he loved his wolf, and saw it as more of a weapon than a curse.

His ears pricked at the sound of children laughing, and grinned before taking off in the direction of the sound.

_Get ready to pay, Lupin…._

Remus and David had already played one game of hide and go seek, in which David counted and Remus hid. David had pretended to look for a few minutes before approaching the bush with shoes sticking out of the bottom.

Now, Remus was counting while David hid. Climbing up a tree, David settled on a particularly large tree branch and rotated himself so he could watch his brother's progress. He would not be hard to spot as long as Remus looked up.

"Davvy, where are you?" Remus whispered once he counted to 100. _If I was Davvy, where would I hide?_

Remus searched in their shed, in the bushes, behind the trees, even inside the house, and he still could not find his brother. Beginning to get scared, Remus went back outside to look again. The woods loomed in the darkness, the sounds of night beginning to arise. Remus knew that he wasn't allowed inside the woods, but David was. _Would Davvy really hide in the woods?_

David, meanwhile, was trying to catch his brother's attention. He moved slightly on his branch to make the tree's leaves rustle. Remus would have heard the sound. When that didn't work, David began talking to himself. Remus usually could pick out his voice from very far away. Discouraged when that didn't work, David wondered what else he could do. He knew that Remus would be hurt if he didn't find his brother. Remus was a very determined person.

But the small figure of his brother inside the woods made him stop thinking his strategy through. He jumped down from his tree and ran after his little brother at full speed.

His heartbeat raced rapidly, and he felt as if he ran any longer it would burst inside his chest. Every breath was raw and hurt terribly, but he couldn't stop. Although Remus was small, and asthmatic, when he was on the "hunt" he wouldn't give up.

David slid to a stop as he watched on in terror, paralyzed, as a dark figure moved towards his brother, who was staring at it with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Remus, no! Come back here!" David cried in vain as the figure lunged toward its target with magnificent force and speed.

"David!" Remus yelled as he was knocked towards the ground.

David tried in vain to distract the monster by throwing rocks at his back, silently cursing himself for leaving his wand in the house. His efforts were futile. The werewolf had gripped Remus by the neck and was restraining him against a tree. To David's horror, the wolf leaned in and bit Remus on the side and then threw him to the ground.

The werewolf seemed to have a sickly grin as it howled mockingly and sped off into the dark forest. His work was done.

David ran over to his brother's prone form and cradled Remus's head against him. The five year old was very pale and shivering from blood loss. David knew that Remus needed immediate care. After coming to this conclusion, David gripped his little brother in his arms and sped off towards home.

His mother's scream of terror was the first thing he heard upon arriving…

**At the Hospital...**

The doctor's grave expression gave Jane Lupin a small sense of foreboding as he came out from Remus's hospital room. The doctor ran his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of discomfort.

"Your son is stabilized," he said carefully, "But he will face lycanthropy for the rest of his life. I'm sorry there is nothing more we can do."

Jane's face went pale and the doctor caught her as she fainted. John let his head fall into his hands and felt the hot sting of tears as they fell from his eyes. David looked down at his own hands which were still stained red from his brother's blood. He rushed off to the bathroom where he expelled his lunch into the toilet.

Only then did he give in to his tears.


End file.
